<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Club Night by Imoshen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798974">Club Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen'>Imoshen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Height difference, M/M, Omega Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Public Sex, tall Nicky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Nicky are playing bait... and having fun with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Club Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/gifts">Guggi</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi">Guggi</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020">All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hi ! I’m Guggi04 on Discord :) Looking forward to being a part of this! </p><p>Short prompts:<br/>- BDSM AU<br/>- Alpha!Nicky &amp; Omega!Joe<br/>- Wall Sex</p><p>Long prompts: </p><p>- Comic!verse (I just want that height difference and Joe having to stand on the tip of his toes to reach up and kiss Nicky and generally just being so in love with his tall bf even if he almost had to climb different surfaces the first couple of times ;) ) </p><p>- Joe has to infiltrate a dangerous organisation. He dresses in leather and gets temporary tattoos. When the job is over, Nicky takes his sweet time undressing him. </p><p>DNWs:<br/>- Rimming<br/>- Daddy kink<br/>- Self-Harm<br/>- Permanent Character Death<br/>- High School AUs<br/>- Noncon between Joe and Nicky</p><p>I picked the Comics height difference and mixed it with Omega Joe &amp; Alpha Nicky and wall sex, and added a hint of undercover mission for spice. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, it was another insult to be added to the pile. Not only was the Frank who refused to damn well die on Yusuf’s blade an Alpha, he was also <em>taller than him</em>.</p><p>Then the Frank turned out to be smart and pretty well-educated for a Frank, and willing to learn about what he didn’t know or had all wrong. To top it all off, once they found a decent bathhouse and scrubbed the filth off, the Frank – Nicolò already, at that point – had a genuinely nice scent, and once Yusuf got used to those odd, piercing eyes… the damn alpha wasn’t that unattractive.</p><p>Now, 900 years later, Joe watches his tall, attractive mate wind his way through the other patrons of the club and smirks. Nicky is easily the most dangerous man in this club aside from Joe himself, and his leather jacket hides the gun he carries far better than the suits of the armed goons they’re here for.</p><p>The owner of the club is involved in very bad things, but he’s also got a few secrets they need to tickle out first. Luckily, he also has a thing for getting with mated pairs, so they’re here to attract his attention.</p><p>Nicky evades another pair of grabby hands and finally makes it into the tiny bubble of space around Joe. He hands him one of the beers he’d gone to get, clinks his bottle against Joe’s and drinks with a wink. Joe snorts his amusement, raises the bottle to his lips and flicks his tongue around the rim in a rather suggestive way. Nicky’s eyes darken, and his scent gains notes of sharp spices.</p><p>“Starting early, are we?” Nicky asks. His beer is drained in a few quick pulls, bottle set aside with a grimace – Joe grins, Nicky <em>hates</em> beer and prefers wine – and then Joe is pressed against the wall at his back, and he still has to push up onto his toes to be able to kiss Nicky, but by now it’s something that turns him on, that his mate is so much taller than he is… and more than capable of holding Joe at the perfect height to do with him as he pleases.</p><p>Tonight, Nicky’s big, strong, capable hands grab and squeeze Joe’s butt through his tight black jeans, a possessive grip that has Joe purr low in his throat. It’s ridiculous, how easily Nicky can get him going, make him wet. “Yes,” he breathes when Nicky pulls back from trying to steal all his breath. “Yes, don’t even ask, just fuck me Nico.”</p><p>A low chuckle rumbles through Nicky’s broad chest. “Greedy omega,” he murmurs against Joe’s ear, just low enough to be heard over the loud music. “Want to make it a show?”</p><p>Joe grins up at him. “Yeah,” he purrs. “Show them who I belong to, Alpha. Make it good, catch his interest.”</p><p>Nicky makes that little, amused huff that Joe loves so much. “A completely selfless act, is that it, amore mio? Just thinking about the mission?”</p><p>“You know it,” Joe agrees. His hands are busy with Nicky’s belt and the buttons of his jeans, and if he’s stroking and squeezing at the promising bulge they hide as he’s working, well… Nicky certainly isn't complaining. One of his hands is still on Joe’s butt, the other is tugging Joe’s belt and pants open. The scent of slick rises up between them, and Nicky groans.</p><p>“He’s not going to get you,” his alpha growls, even as his hand pushes into Joe’s pants. “You’re <em>mine.”</em></p><p>Joe would answer, but he can’t. His throat is busy making a high, needy whine as Nicky’s fingers slide between his cheeks and tease over his wet entrance.</p><p>It should be impossible to be this hot and ready for this man with so little effort… impossible, or embarrassing.</p><p>Joe doesn’t care. Instead, he’s getting rid of his shoe – shivering as his bare foot touches the cold, sticky floor – and then they’re wrestling his jeans down his legs. “Going to put you in a fucking <em>kilt</em> next time, I swear…” Nicky is growling, and Joe feels himself get wetter at the thought of being <em>that</em> easily accessible for his alpha.</p><p>Jeans dangling from one ankle, legs wrapped around Nicky’s waist, shoulders pressed into the wall… Joe moans when Nicky’s thick cock presses into his body, the angle and gravity helping him to slide in deep on the first push. Nicky’s fingers dig deeper into the meat of his ass, hoist him higher, and Joe clings to his shoulders and tilts his head back, bares his throat.</p><p>Their position doesn’t allow for fast fucking, Joe’s balance a precarious thing, but that doesn’t matter. Nicky rocks into him in long, deep thrusts that let him feel the whole length of him every time, and Joe’s cock keeps brushing against Nicky’s belly. Their scents mingle and mix between them, and the knowledge that Nicky is holding him up and fucking him, that they’re in public and there are probably eyes watching them as they’re watching other couples in the club, does the rest. Joe’s ready to come within an embarrassingly short amount of time, but there’s nothing he can do about it except take what Nicky is giving him. He needs both hands to hold onto Nicky, needs to keep his shoulders pressed against the wall to stay up. “Please,” he whines, clenching around Nicky. “Please, Nico!”</p><p>His alpha growls against his throat, trails a series of nips along the tender skin. “Yes,” he agrees, and his grip on Joe’s butt shifts, changes – and on the next slide in, his cock nudges firmly into Joe’s sweet spot.</p><p>The omega mewls as his body trembles, legs tightening instinctively around Nicky’s waist.</p><p>“So easy for me,” Nicky purrs into his ear, his voice low and sultry. “All those eyes on you, watching you take my cock so easily… you’re getting off on them seeing you like this, aren’t you?”</p><p>Nicky knows him so well, Joe thinks with the few remaining brain cells that haven’t melted yet. “Yes,” he manages, and has no idea what language he used. It doesn’t matter, because Nicky just keeps talking, keeps fucking him slow and hard and <em>so fucking perfect</em>.</p><p>“I bet they can all smell how wet you are for me,” he tells Joe, “you’re practically dripping around me, hayati… and nobody’s gonna get a taste of you. That’s <em>mine</em>. You can show off for them all you want, I’m the only one who gets to have your sweet ass. You’ll come for me, and me alone.”</p><p>Nine hundred years ago, Joe would have snarled and gone for Nicky’s throat at that. Here, now, all he does is moan and tremble, so close he can taste it… and then Nicky’s teeth dig into his throat, just below the scar their first mating left.</p><p>Joe shouts as he comes.</p><p> </p><p>In the early hours of that night, when dawn is already creeping over the horizon and they’ve left a cooling body in another ostentatious flat, Joe crowds his tall mate against the wall of their own current home and nips his throat. “I,” he purrs against Nicky’s skin, “am a <em>mess</em>, light of my life. And that is your fault.”</p><p>Nicky laughs and hoists Joe up over his shoulder. “Let’s get you into a shower then,” he says and pats Joe’s ass. And yeah, Joe could protest the treatment… but with how Nicky has him slung over his shoulder, he can watch Nicky’s ass in his jeans as he walks.</p><p>Joe is not an idiot, so he stays where he is and watches that ass as Nicky carries him to their bathroom.</p><p>He ends up a mess again later, but he doesn’t care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>